Izinkan Kami Memeluk Surga-Mu
by Yogi97
Summary: Surga itu begitu dekat. Tapi, mengapa manusia selalu saja sibuk untuk mengejar yang jauh?. Ibu, adalah sosok luar biasa yang tak pernah lepas dari hidup kita para manusia. Cerita Ini adalah kisah tentang bukti cinta Boruto dan Himawari yang berbakti kepada sang ibu, surga terdekat mereka. Bagaimanakah pengorbanan Boruto dan Himawari untuk sang ibu?


Untuk memperingati hari ibu di Indonesia pada hari ini (22 Desember). Saya, Yogi97, mempersembahkan sebuah cerita FanFiction ber-fandom anime/manga Naruto yang berjudul :

 **Izinkan Kami Memeluk Surga-Mu**

 **Original Story By : Yogi97**

 **Disclaimer of anime/manga Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Characters : Boruto, Himawari, Hinata & Naruto**

 **PERINGATAN : AU, OOC, mengandung unsur Islam, miss typo & miss kurang huruf, mungkin sedikit song fict, mungkin semi book fict(?), mungkin juga semi movie fict(?), oneshot panjang dan alur mungkin terlalu cepat.**

 **.**

 **TERINSPIRASI DARI :**

 **Novel Best Seller 'Ada Surga Dirumahmu' karya Ustadz Ahmad Al Habsyi**

 **Film 'Ada Surga Dirumahmu' karya Aditya Gumay**

 **.**

 **Petunjuk membaca : Bacalah dengan tenang, resapi, rasakan, hayati, pahami, nikmati & renungkan. Dengan itu semua, semoga didapat feel-nya**

 **Petunjuk khusus : Mengandung BGS (Back Ground Song) 'She is my mother' OST dari film Ada Surga Dirumahmu, disarankan untuk memutarnya sesuai aba-aba untuk mendapatkan feel yang lebih maksimal.**

 **.**

 **(: Semoga Menarik & Bermanfaat Bagi Kita Semua :)**

 **(: Selamat Membaca :)**

* * *

 **Boruto POV**

Arti seorang ibu? Ibu bagiku adalah ...

 **Himawari POV**

Arti ibu bagiku? Seorang ibu bagiku adalah ...

 **Boruto & Himawari Double POV**

Arti dari seorang ibu bagi kami? Arti seorang ibu bagi kami berdua adalah ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan lebat tengah mengguyur seluruh permukaan Kota Tokyo. Jutaan titik-titik air, terjun tak terhingga yang tak henti-hentinya mereda. Guntur-guntur menggelegar dengan kilatan petir menghiasi langit malam kota itu. Angin kencang berhembus dengan ganasnya, memberikan kesan menegangkan pada kota tersebut. Namun, semua ketegangan hujan badai ini tidak lebih menegangkan daripada kondisi dari sebuah keluarga yang sedang menanti kelahiran anggota baru di keluarga mereka.

Malam ini, disebuah rumah sakit di kota itu, akan ada manusia baru yang akan lahir ke dunia ini. Diruang bersalin dalam rumah sakit itu, seorang ibu muda sedang berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi kelahiran sang anak yang telah ia kandung selama sembilan bulan lamanya, dan malam ini adalah malam kedatangannya yang sudah ibu ini tunggu-tunggu. Ibu muda berambut indigo panjang itu berjuang keras menahan rasa sakit diselangkangannya bersama seorang dokter bersurai pink yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya. Mereka bersama-sama berjuang agar persalinan dapat berjalan dengan lancar.

"Ayo Hinata sekali lagi! Dorong!" ujar sang dokter pada pasiennya.

"Ba-baik ... Sa-Sakura-san. Bantu ummi (ibu) ya nak ... Hmmmmrrrrrrggghhhhh!" Hinata mulai kembali mendorong janinnya, seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat.

.

Sementara itu, diluar ruang bersalin, seorang pria sedang mondar-mandir didepan pintu ruang bersalin itu. Pria berambut kuning itu benar-benar tidak bisa tenang dengan situasi ini, walau pun situasi ini adalah untuk yang kedua kalinya baginya, namun tetap saja hatinya tak bisa berbohong bahwa dia merasakan kegelisahan pada anaknya akan lahir maupun dengan istrinya yang ia dengar terus mengerang menahan sakit.

"Naruto tenanglah!" ucap seorang pria berambut cokelat ini mencoba menenangkan si pria yang mondar-mandir tak tenang itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kak Neji. Hinata sedang berjuang didalam sana dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" kata Naruto dengan nada masih panik lalu kembali mondar-mandir.

"Ada yang bisa kau lakukan, tenang dan berdoa. Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan untuk sekarang ini. Hinata dan anakmu, sangat membutuhkan doamu" kata seorang wanita disamping Neji.

Naruto terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar penuturan dari istri kakak iparnya itu, "Baiklah kak Tenten" kata Naruto menuruti saran istri kakak iparnya itu.

Lalu Naruto duduk dikursi dekat pintu masuk ruang bersalin itu bersama putra pertamanya yang baru berusia sekitar satu tahun, "Ayo sini Boruto, kita berdoa untuk keselamatan ummi dan calon adikmu" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat Boruto naik ke pangkuannya.

"Iya" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Boruto kecil.

Naruto tersenyum sejenak lalu menengadahkan tangan Boruto, "Ayo berdoa" katanya lalu mereka pun berdoa, "Bismillaahir rahmaanir rahiim. Yaa Allah ya tuhan ku, berilah kekuatan dan keselamatan untuk istri hamba dan berikanlah keselamatan pula pada anak hamba. Hamba tak bisa melakukan apapun selain hanya berdoa kepada-Mu, hamba pasrahkan segala-galanya pada-Mu yaa Allah. Amiiin" Naruto mengusap kedua telapak tangannya pada wajahnya setelah berdoa dengan khusyuk, yang bisa Naruto lalukan saat ini adalah tenang dan memasrahkan segalanya kepada Allah ta'ala.

Neji dan Tenten hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Naruto yang lebih tenang. Memang, tidak ada obat penenang kegelisahan kecuali berdoa kepada Allah dan berserah diri kepada-Nya. Sekarang, hanya tinggal menunggu takdir yang akan hadir sebentar lagi.

.

"Ayo Hinata! Sedikit lagi! Kepalanya sudah kelihatan!" perintah Sakura.

'Yaa Allah beri hamba kekuatan' doa Hinata dalam hati, lalu dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada dalam dirinya, "Hmmmmmrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhh!" dorongan kuat Hinata lakukan sekuat tenaga dan ...

"EYAA! EYAAA! EYAAA!" tangisan bayipun pecah menghiasi ruang bersalin itu.

.

"...!" Naruto yang mendengar tangisan seorang bayi dari dalam ruangan, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Namun, air mata yang sudah ia bendung sejak tadi pun kini telah pecah dan mengalir perlahan dipermukaan pipinya. "Alhamdulillah" kata Naruto bersyukur kepada Allah ta'ala atas kelahiran anak keduanya dengan di iringi isakan tangis bahagia.

"Alhamdulillah" ucap syukur dari Neji dan Tenten serta Hiashi dan Hanabi yang ada disana juga.

Naruto menoleh dan menatap Boruto kecil lalu menangkup wajahnya, "Boruto! Kamu punya adik nak! Kamu punya adik! Punya adik! Adik!" kata Naruto dengan nada gembira lalu memeluk Boruto.

"Ha?" Boruto kecil masih terlalu sulit untuk memahami apa yang dimaksud ayahnya dan akhirnya dia hanya bengong dalam pelukan sang ayah.

Neji menghampiri Naruto, "Selamat ya Naruto untuk kelahiran anak keduamu" katanya sambil memeluk Naruto dan menepuk-nepuk pungung Naruto.

"Iya kak, terimakasih" kata Naruto masih berlinangan air mata kebahagiaan, mereka melepas pelukan, "Aku kan sekarang sudah punya dua anak, anak keduamu kapan?" tanya Naruto dengan entengnya sambil menepuk pundak Neji.

"Hmm!" geram Tenten yang mendengar ucapan Naruto sambil menatap tajam kearahnya.

Naruto yang mengetahui kalau istri kakak iparnya kini ngambek, Naruto langsung nyengir, "Hehehe ... damai kak" ucapnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V 'kearah Tenten.

"Itu bisa diatur" bisik Neji pada Naruto sambil senyum yang sulit untuk diartikan dan Naruto hanya mengangguk paham.

"Selamat kak Naruto" ucap Hanabi sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Terimakasih Hana, sekarang kamu punya tiga keponakan" balas Naruto sambil membelai rambut Hanabi.

"Selamat Naruto" ucap Hiashi sambil menyentuh pundak Naruto.

"I-iya, Te-terimakasih ayah" kata Naruto sambil kembali terisak lalu mencium tangan ayah mertuanya.

Tak lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba pintu ruang bersalin terbuka. Semua orang yang berada diluar ruangan menoleh kearah pintu. Lalu terlihat Sakura keluar dari ruangan sambil menggendong seorang bayi yang tak lain adalah anak kedua Naruto. Naruto lantas mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura! Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan semangat.

Sakura tersenyum, "Selamat Naruto! Bayimu perempuan" kata Sakura sambil menunjukkannya pada Naruto.

"..." Naruto tak kuasa menahan air matanya untuk tak mengalir saat melihat bayinya yang telah lahir kedunia. "Ini abi (ayah) nak" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Cantik" ujar Hanabi saat melihat bayi keponakannya.

"Iya benar" sahut Tenten setuju dengan ujaran Hanabi.

"Mirip ummi-nya" sahut Hiashi saat memperhatikan rambut cucunya.

"Dan garis-garis dipipinya itu, sangat mirip abi-nya" tambah Neji sambil menoel-noel pipi Naruto.

"Iya" sahut Naruto setuju sambil menepis pelan tangan Neji dari pipinya yang membuatnya risih. "Hey Boruto, ini adikmu ... lihat nih" Naruto menunjukkan adik Boruto pada Boruto kecil.

"...?" Boruto awalnya bingung, "hehe" lalu tersenyum.

"Aku akan bersihkan anakmu sebentar Naruto" ujar Sakura.

"Hm, tolong ya Sakura. Oh ya, keadaan Hinata bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang teringat istrinya.

"Hinata baik-baik saja, dia hanya sedikit kelelahan. Sudah sana masuk" jawab Sakura lalu meninggalkan mereka untuk membersihkan anak kedua Naruto.

"Hm. Ayo Boruto, kita masuk" ajak Naruto lalu menggendong Boruto.

"Hm" sahut Boruto ketika diangkat ke gendongan sang ayah.

"Kalian ikut?" tanya Naruto pada Neji, Tenten, Hanabi dan Hiashi.

"Hm" semua mengangguk setuju.

Naruto, Boruto kecil yang digendong ayahnya, Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji, Tenten yang sambil menggedong putranya Reiji, masuk kedalam ruang bersalin. Naruto membuka pintu dan mereka semua melihat Hinata yang sedang terbaring lemas diatas ranjang. Walau masih terasa sakit, Hinata yang melihat Naruto langsung tersenyum. Naruto yang melihat Hinata tersenyum, membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Sungguh beruntung Naruto, bisa memiliki seorang istri yang kuat dan tegar dalam menghadapi segala cobaan. Naruto dan yang lainnya lalu berjalan menghampiri ranjang Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, Boruto sayang, ayah, kak Neji, kak Tenten, Hanabi" ucap Hinata sedikit lemas sambil mencoba untuk mengambil posisi duduk.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata akan mencoba untuk duduk langsung mencegahnya, "Hinata-chan, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu" katanya dengan dengan nada khawatir.

"Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar Hinata, jangan paksakan dirimu" Tenten ikut menasehati.

"Ba-baik" kata Hinata menuruti lalu ia kembali berbaring. "Boruto sayang, sini sama ummi" kata Hinata lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto pun memberikan Boruto yang tadi di gendongannya pada Hinata. Boruto langsung meringkuk disamping kiri ibunya.

"Sekarang kamu punya adik nak. Kamu senang gak?" tanya Hinata sambil mengelus surai kuning Boruto kecil.

"...?" Boruto hanya menatap ibunya bingung dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hihihi, kamu lucu deh Boruto-kun. Oh ya Naruto-kun, anak kita mana?" tanya Hinata karena tak melihat suaminya menggendong anak kedua mereka.

"Tenang saja, Sakura sedang membersihkannya sebentar" Naruto memberi jeda, "dan anak kedua kita perempuan" sambungnya sambil membelai rambut Hinata.

"Perempuan? Sungguh?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Iya itu benar" Naruto membenarkan.

"Anak kakak cantik deh" ucap Hanabi sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, mirip ummi-nya" tambah Neji menggoda yang sukses membuat Hinata merona karena membayangkan putrinya mirip dirinya.

*Tok tok tok*

"Masuk" ucap semua yang ada diruang bersalin kecuali Boruto dan Reiji.

Pintu dibuka dan tampaklah Sakura yang sedang menggendong anak kedua dari Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura berjalan menghampiri pasangan sedang berbahagia ini lalu memberikan bayinya pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Hey, kalian tak perlu berterimakasih begitu. Kita kan sahabat, jadi ini sebuah pertolongan seorang sahabat. Dan juga ini sudah tugasku sebagai seorang dokter" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi tetap saja, Sakura-chan telah membantuku" ujar Hinata.

"Iya-iya, sama-sama. Sekali lagi selamat ya Naruto ... Hinata" uacap Sakura lalu meninggalkan ruang bersalin.

Naruto menatap putrinya dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan rasa syukur kepada Allah. Lalu Naruto melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika seorang ayah menggendong anaknya yang baru lahir, yaitu meng-adzan-i dan meng-iqomah-i putrinya. Kalimat demi kalimat adzan Naruto lantunkan dengan sangat merdu ditelinga kanan putrinya, sampai sesekali air mata Naruto terjun dengan sendirinya. Naruto ingin agar putrinya mengenal Allah sebagai tuhannya dan Muhammad SAW sebagai Nabi dan Rasulnya melalui adzan yang ia kumandangkan. Setelah putrinya di adzan-i, Naruto meng-iqomah-i telinga kiri putrinya. Setelah putrinya di adzan-i dan di iqomah-i, Naruto menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Hiks ... hiks ... Ini ummi nak" kata Hinata dengan sedikit isakan tangis bahagia saat memeluk putrinya lalu memberikan kecupan hangat pada pipi putrinya.

"Tapi ... apa kalian sudah memikirkan nama untuknya?" tanya Hiashi.

Naruto dan Hinata terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Hiashi. Sejujurnya memang Naruto dan Hinata belum memikirkan nama untuk anak kedua mereka. Sejenak Naruto memeperhatikan putrinya dengan seksama, mungkin ia bisa menemukan suatu petunjuk dari paras putrinya itu.

"Perempuan. Wajahnya cantik. Cantik. Cantik seperti ... bunga" ujar Naruto sambil memperhatikan rupa putrinya.

Hinata ikut memperhatikan putrinya yang sedang dalam pelukannya, "Kulitnya putih dan bersih. Cerah bersinar seperti ... matahari" ujar Hinata mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji dan Tenten hanya bisa membiarkan Naruto dan Hinata untuk memikirkan nama untuk anak mereka. Bukan karena mereka tidak mau membantu Naruto dan Hinata, tapi itu karena yang berhak memberi nama kepada seorang anak adalah orangtuanya sendiri.

"Cantik seperti bunga" gumam Naruto.

"Cerah seperti matahari" gumam Hinata.

"Bunga matahari" gumam Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto dan Hinata saling tatap-menatap sejenak lalu memejamkan mata mereka. Mereka mencoba memikirkan nama yang bagus dari kedua kata yang sudah terpikirkan. Saat Naruto dan Hinata mulai berpikir, suasana ruang bersalin seketika menjadi hening. Keheningan yang cukup lama sampai-sampai suara detik jam dinding terdengar dengan jelas.

Setelah cukup lama terjadi keheningan, Naruto dan Hinata membuka mata mereka secara serentak seolah mereka menemukannya disaat yang bersamaan, lalu keduanya saling pandang. Setelah itu keduanya tersenyum satu sama lainnya seakan-akan apa yang dipikirkan sama diantara mereka berdua.

"Himawari" ucap Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. "Uzumaki Himawari" ucap Naruto dan Hinata kembali bersamaan sambil Naruto membelai rambut putrinya.

Uzumaki Himawari, adalah nama yang diberikan kepada putri Naruto dan Hinata. Semua yang ada didalam ruang bersalin itu mengangguk setuju pada nama yang Naruto dan Hinata berikan pada putri mereka.

Hinata meraih Boruto agar berada disisi kirinya, "Semoga ... Boruto dan Himawari kelak akan menjadi anak yang berguna bagi saudara kerabat, masyarakat dan negeri tercinta. Namun yang terpenting, semoga kalian menjadi anak-anak yang berbakti pada kedua orangtua" doa Hinata sambil membelai rambut Boruto dan Himawari yang dalam pelukannya.

"Amiin" sahut semua yang ada diruang bersalin.

"Dan ummi ... akan selalu menjadi tempat terindah untuk kalian berdua. Ummi, akan selalu menjadi surga untuk kalian kapanpun kalian butuh" ucap Hinata sambil mencium pipi Boruto dan Himawari kecil.

Kehadiran Himawari membuat keluarga Naruto semakin lengkap. Namun, perjalanan panjang masih akan dilalui oleh Boruto dan Himawari. Naruto dan Hinata akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mendidik mereka berdua. Ini adalah awal baru untuk Naruto dan Hinata sebagai orangtua. Apapun yang akan menghadang didepan, akan Naruto dan Hinata hadapi bersama demi Boruto dan Himawari. Dan kehidupan baru mereka pun dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Izinkan Kami Memeluk Surga-Mu**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa tehun telah berlalu. Boruto dan Himawari kini telah menjadi anak-anak yang riang gembira. Hinata selalu mengajarkan apa-apa saja yang boleh dan tidak untuk anak-anaknya. suatu hari Hinata melihat Himawari sedang melakukan hal bisa dibilang terlalu dini untuknya, yaitu mencoba menggunakan jilbab sendiri. Namun, spertinya Himawari agak kesulitan.

Hinata mendekati Himawari, "Sini ummi bantu" sambil tangannya membenahi jilbab Himawari, "Nah sekarang sudah rapi" ucap Hinata riang.

"Waah Hima cantik, aku suka ummi" Himawari menyukainya.

"Syukurlah, sini" Hinata memeluk Himawari.

Setiap malam setelah Sholat Isya, keluarga Naruto selalu berkumpul bersama. Naruto dan Hinata sentiasa mengajarkan semua hal-hal baik kepada putra-putri mereka. Mulai dari mengajarkan untuk tidak berbohong, tidak berkata kasar, selalu berbakti kepada orang tua dan lain sebagainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena Boruto dan Himawari tidak terlalu jauh umurnya, sehingga Boruto dan Himawari menjadi satu angkatan. Ini berguna agar Boruto selalu ada saat adiknya. Suatu hari setelah pulang sekolah, Boruto dan Himawari pulang bersama.

"Boruto ... Himawari!" panggil seseorang dari belakang mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menatap tajam kearah pintu. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, tapi Boruto dan Himawari belum juga pulang. Hinata sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi ini terpaksa. Naruto yang berada disampingnya pun

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau memegang spatula?" tanya Naruto heran.

"..." Hinata tak menjawabnya.

"Hinata-chan ... jangan bilang-" ucapan Naruto terpotong.

*Tok tok tok*

"Assalamu'alaikum" ucap dua orang dari luar.

"Wa'alaikumsalam" jawab Hinata dan Naruto.

Pintu dibuka dan tampaklah Boruto dan Himawari dengan pakaian yang penuh keringat. Boruto dan Himawari masuk, dan seperti biasa cium tangan ayah dan ibunya. Namun saat mereka hendak masuk kekamar mereka, Hinata memanggil mereka.

"Boruto ... Himawari ... sini sebentar!" panggil Hinata dengan nada

Boruto dan Himawari sedikit gemetar. Sang ibu tidak pernah membentak mereka. Dengan sedikit bergetar, Boruto dan Himawari mendekati sang ibu yang terlihat sedang marah. Sebenarnya mereka sudah menduga kalau hal ini akan terjadi.

"Main kemana saja kalian? Kenapa jam segini baru pulang?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap tajam kearah kedua anaknya.

"Ka-kami ta-tadi mem-membantu Pak guru Konohamaru, ummi" jawab Himawari sedikit gugup.

"Boruto ... Himawari ... jangan bohong" bantah Hinata sambil mengacungkan spatula ditangannya kepada kedua anaknya.

"Hinata ..." mata Naruto melebar, ia sudah tahu maksud Hinata.

"Kami tidak bohong ummi, sungguh. Kami benar-benar membantu pak guru Konohamaru ummi, kami tidak bohong sungguh demi Allah" ucap Boruto

"...!" mendengar kata terakhir dari Boruto, Hinata langsung naik pitam dan mengayunkan spatula ditangannya

*TAK!*

"JANGAN BAWA-BAWA NAMA ALLAH!" bentak Hinata emosi sambil memukul kepala Boruto cukup keras.

"Ummi sakit!" rintih Boruto memegangi kepalannya.

"HINATA!" Naruto tersulut emosi.

"Kakak!" Himawari memeluk sang kakak dan mulai menangis.

"Ummi tanya sekali lagi! Kemana saja kalian?!" Hinata semakin emosi.

"Sungguh ummi kami tidak bohong" bela Himawari.

"KALIAN INI!" Hinata kembali mengangkat spatulanya yang siap diayunkan pada Himawari.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menangkap spatula Hinata, "Hinata! Kau ini kenapa?! Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Hinata, ini bukan caramu mengajari anak" ucapnya sambil menatap tajam Hinata.

Hinata menarik paksa spatula yang ada ditangkapan Naruto. Hinata berjalan kearah telepon rumah. Hinata mengangkat gagang telepon tersebut dan menekan beberapa digit angka. Tak lama kemudian yang dihubungi mengangkat telepon.

" _Hallo selamat siang, dengan Sarutobi Konohamaru disini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

"Konohamaru, ini Hinata"

" _Oh, kak Hinata. Ada perlu apa menelpon?"_

"Konohamaru, apa benar kalau Boruto dan Himawari membantumu disekolah?" nada suara Hinata sebisa mungkin tak terdengar marah.

" _Oh soal Boruto dan Himawari ... iya itu benar kak Hinata"_

*DEG* Hinata seperti membatu. Air matanya mengalir perlahan setelah mendengar kenyataan ini.

" _Tadi aku memang meminta bantuan mereka berdua karena aku harus merapikan kantor guru sendirian. Tapi, mereka melakukannya dengan semangat. Mereka tidak pernah mengeluh. Wah, sepertinya kak Hinata beruntung ya mempunyai anak-anak yang suka menolong"_

"..." Hinata benar-benar membisu namun bibirnya bergetar. Sesekali Hinata melirik Boruto yang sedang menangis dan meringis kesakitan akibat perbuatannya dengan tatapan rasa bersalah. Hinata sungguh merasa bersalah.

" _Hallo? Kak Hinata masih disana"_

"Ah! I-iya kakak masih disini. Baik, terimakasih Konohamaru"

" _sebenarnya ada ap-"_ kata-kata Konohamaru terputus setelalah Hinata menutup telepon.

Tubuh Hinata terasa dingin. Hinata melirik Boruto dan Himawari yang sudah berdiri. Hinata berjalan perlahan mendekati kedua anaknya. Boruto dan Himawari masih sedikit trauma saat menatap sang ibu yang berjalan kearah mereka. Namun, Naruto melihat ada perubahan drastis dengan ekspresi Hinata. Hinata berjalan kearah kedua anaknya dengan tersenyum. Setelah sampai dihadapan kedua anaknya, Hinata berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi bandannya dengan sang anak. Boruto dan Himawari belum berani menatap sang ibu.

"Ini" ucap Hinata pelan sambil menyodorkan spatula-nya pada Boruto dan Himawari.

"...?" Boruto dan Himawari bingung.

"Ambillah" pinta Hinata lagi.

Boruto dan Himawari masih tak mengerti dengan maksud sang ibu, sejenak mereka berdua saling pandang. Namun mereka akhirnya menerima spatula pemberian sang ibu bersamaan sehingga Boruto dan Himawari keduanya memegang spatula tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba, Hinata menggenggam tangan Boruto dan Himawari yang sedang memegang spatula tadi dan mengarahkan spatula tadi agar mengarah tepat pada kepala Hinata.

"Pukul ummi nak" pinta Hinata halus disertai senyuman indah pada kedua anaknya.

"...!" Boruto dan Himawari terkejut.

"Pukul nak, pukul ummi yang keras" Hinata masih tersenyum.

"Ummi?" tangan Boruto dan Himawari bergetar hebat.

"Nak ... Pukul ummi sekeras-kerasnya nak. Siksaan Allah itu lebih menyakitkan nak. Tolong nak pukul pukul ummi" air mata Hinata mulai mengalir perlahan, ia terus bersikeras untuk meminta Boruto dan Himawari memukulnya.

Boruto dan Himawari tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun karena sang ibu terus memaksa, akhirnya mereka mencoba melakukannya. Walau berat, Boruto dan Himawari mulai mengangkat spatula itu tinggi-tinggi. Hinata menutup matanya. Dan dengan segala kemantapan yang Boruto dan Himawari miliki ...

*SYUUUT* spatula diayunkan.

*GLOTRAKKK*

Hinata terkejut dengan suara dibelakangnya dan anehnya lagi ia tak merasa dipukul. Dan setelah Hinata menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat spatula yang tadi ia berikan kepada Boruto dan Himawari. Air mata Hinata kembali mengalir, kini ia menyadari bahwa Boruto dan Himawari tidak memukulnya, melainkan melempar spatula tadi. Dengan perlahan kepala Hinata kembali menatap kedepan, dia ia mendapati Boruto dan Himawari dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Boruto dan Himawari menerjang sang ibu dan memeluknya erat-erat, "HUUAAAAAHAAAAAAA!" mereka pun menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan sang ibu.

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Maaf ya nak. Maaf ummi menyakiti kalian hiks ... hiks ... maaf" Hinata juga memeluk Boruto dan Himawari erat seakan tak ingin dilepaskan.

Naruto yang sedaritadi hanya bersifat pasif layaknya penonton, kini bisa bernafas lega. 'Syukurlah, akhir yang bahagia' batinnya lega

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari kelulusan merupakan hari kebahagiaan bagi seluruh murid disekolah manapun tak terkecuali Boruto dan Himawari, siswa berprestasi disekolahnya. Boruto dan Himawari telah resmi lulus dari sebuah SMA ternama di Tokyo. bahkan ada yang lebih menggembirakan, yaitu mereka berdua diberi kesempatan untuk kuliah di Universitas Al-Azhar di Mesir.

Saat ini, dirumah keluarga Naruto sedang terjadi keheningan. Keheningan ini terjadi setelah Boruto dan Himawari memberitahu kedua orangtuanya perihal beasiswa kuliah di Universitas Al-Azhar di Mesir. Sebuah keputusan penting sedang dipikir keras oleh Naruto dan Hinata. Membiarkan anak pergi jauh, lalu siapa yang akan mengurus mereka sendiri jika terjadi apa.

"Bagaimana abi? ... ummi?" tanya Boruto penuh hara.

Naruto menatap Boruto dan Himawari, "Apa kalian yakin?"

"Kami yakin abi" jawan Himawari meyakinkan.

"Nak ... Kalian kan bisa kuliah di Tokyo. kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke Mesir?" ujar Hinata halus.

Sejenak, Boruto dan Himawari saling pandang lalu menatap kedua orangtuanya lagi, "Karena kami bukan hanya ingin belajar mengenai materi perkuliahannya saja, tapi juga karena kami ingin memperkuat ilmu agama kami abi, ummi" jawab Boruto mantap.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto dan Hinata berpikir dengan keputusan apa yang mereka berikan. Namun, memang ada benarnya juga perkataan kedua anaknya itu.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Baiklah, abi izinkan"

Hinata tersenyum sesaat, "Ya sudah, ummi juga mengizinkan"

Boruto dan Himawari tersenyum, "Jadi, abi dan ummi meridhoi kami?" tanya Boruto.

"Iya, kami meridhoi kalian" jawab Naruto.

"Dan ummi akan selalu mendoakan kalian agar bisa mencapai cita-cita kalian"

"Teimakasih Abi ... ummi" Boruto dan Himawari mencium tangan kedua orangtuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak keberangkatan Boruto dan Himawari ke Mesir. Kini yang ada dirumah hanya pasangan Naruto dan Hinata saja. Mereka berdua mengabiskan masa tua mereka hanya berdua. Namun, mereka tetap semangat walau tugas mereka hampir selesai, yaitu tugas untuk mendidik anak.

Siang ini Hinata sedang memasak makan istimewa untuk sang suami. Aroma masakan begitu menguar dari dapur dan menjalar kemana-mana. Hinata bersenandung ria didapur saat memasak.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal memotong wortelnya" gumam Hinata.

Lalu ia menyiapkan talenan dan mengambil tiga buah wortel. Hinata menaruh satu wortel diatas talenan tersebut dan mulai memotongnya. Dan saat Hinata memotong-motong wortel ...

"...?" Hinata bingung, 'Lho kok tidak bisa bergerak?' batin Hinata bertanya.

Tangan Hinata yang tadi sedang memotong wortel tiba-tiba berhenti entah mengapa. Lalu tanpa diperintah, pisau yang sedang Hinata gunakan untuk memotong terjatuh. Dan tak lama kemudian Hinata ambruk dan tergelekatak dilantai dapur.

Beberapa jam kemudian Naruto pulang. Namun merasa ada yang tidak beres kerena Hinata tidak menjawab salamnya. Akhirnya Naruto masuk kedalam rumah dan ia sama sekali. Dan ketika Naruto masuk keruang dapur.

"Ya Allah, Hinata! Kau kenapa?!"

"aku tidak tahu Naruto-kun, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan"

"Ya sudah, kita kerumah sakit"

Naruto yang sedang panik langsung menggendong Hinata dan melepon ambulans. Untungnya Hinata belum menggunakan kopor sama sekali

.

Naruto kini sedang berada di ruang dokter yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Hinata. Tak lama kemudian, sang dokter beserta Hinata kembali. Hinata duduk disamping Naruto dan sang dokter duduk dikursinya.

"Jadi bagaimana dokter Tsunade?" tanya Naruto.

"Begini ... maaf sebelumnya, tapi saat saya memindai tubuh Hinata. Saya menemukan ... adanya sel kanker pada otak Hinata"

"...!" bagai tersambar petir, Naruto dan Hinata terkejut hingga membuat mereka membisu.

"Kanker?" ucap ulang Hinata yang masih tak percaya.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak pemeriksaan pertama Hinata kerumah sakit. Kini Hinata rutin berisirahat dirumah. Hinata juga rutin menjalani kemoterapi yang membuat rambutnya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang akhirnya surai indigo Hinata yang indah telah tiada. Namun, semakin lama kondisi Hinata semakin parah, Hinata kehilangan kini telah kehilangan kemapuannya untuk berjalan dan berbicara. Akantetapi, Naruto senantiasa mengurus sang istri dengan sepenuh hati. Naruto pun tidak bekerja hari penuh sekarang, sehingga ia bisa pulang dan kembali untuk merawat Hinata.

Ketika Naruto sedang menyuapi Hinata, tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berdering. Naruto segera mengambil ponselnya dan ternyata yang menelponnya adalah Boruto. Naruto sedikit khawatir, sebelumnya Boruto dan Himawari belum mengetahui perihal sakitnya Hinata. Naruto pun akhirnya menjawab.

" _Assalamu'alaikum"_

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Bagaimana kabar kalian disana?"

" _Alhamdulillah abi, kami baik. Kabar abi dan ummi bagaimana kabarnya? Sehat?"_

"Abi disini sehat Boruto"

" _Ummi?"_

"Ummi ..." Naruto bingung hingga berjeda cukup lama. Naruto menoleh kepada Hinata sejenak dan Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk menggelengkan kepala. Naruto langsung paham walau pun ini sebenarnya dosa, "Ummi sehat Boruto"

" _Oh ... iya. Ya sudah abi, kami pergi dulu. Assalamu'alaikum"_

"Wa'alaikumsalam"

Komunikasi pun diakhiri. Naruto menatap, dan ia melihat mata sang istri berkaca-kaca. Walaupun Hinata tak bisa memberitahukan maksudnya, tapi Naruto dapat memahaminya. Sangat paham.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi? Bagaimana kabar abi dan ummi kak?" tanya Himawari setelah sang kakak menutup telpon.

Boruto memasang wajah heran, "Kalau abi sih baik-baik saja Hima. Tapi ummi ..." Boruto menggantungkan kalimatnya karena terheran-heran.

"Ummi kenapa?" Himawari khawatir.

"Entahlah Hima. Tapi tadi waktu kakak menanyakan kabar ummi, abi tidak langsung menjawabnya, bahkan cukup lama untuk abi menjawabnya" jawab Boruto sedikit curiga.

"Hima jadi khawatir kak"

"Bukan cuma kamu saja yang khawatir Hima, kakak juga khawatir. Sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita pulang"

"Tapi kita belum sholat Isya kak"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita ke masjid dulu"

Akhirnya Boruto dan Himawari mengurungkan niat mereka untuk pulang ke tempat kost mereka dan memutuskan untuk berjalan ke masjid dulu untuk melaksanakan sholat Isya. Mereka segera keluar dari kompleks kampus universitas. Dinginnya suhu disana sungguh menusuk tulang selama perjalanan mereka menuju masjid. Namun ditengah perjalana, mereka berdua seperti mendengar sesuatu.

"Kakak dengar itu tidak?"

"..." Boruto mencoba menajamkan indera pendengarannya.

"Hueeeeheee!"

"Iya. Seperti suara anak menangis" jawab Boruto.

Lantas Boruto dan Himawari mencari asal suara itu. Setelah itu terkejutlah mereka berdua menemukan sang pemilik suara yang sedang menangis tadi berada disamping tempat sampah seolah sedang bersembunyi. Ternyata itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki dengan kisaran usia 6-7 tahun.

Himawari berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan si anak, "Adik kecil kenapa bisa sendirian ditempat seperti ini?" tanyanya lembut.

"Hiks ... hiks ... hiks ... A-aku tersesat kak hiks ... hiks" anak itu tersengguk-sengguk.

"Ya sudah. Himawari, sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke kantor polisi. Mungkin orangtuanya sedang mencarinya" usul Boruto.

"Iya kak"

Akhirnya Boruto dan Himawari mencoba untuk mengajak si anak untuk ke kantor polisi. Awalnya si anak ketakutan ketika diajak oleh Boruto dan Himawari karena ia diajari oleh ibunya untuk tidak menuruti kata-kata orang yang tidak dikenal. Boruto dan Himawari sedikit tersenyum walau mereka harus dicurigai oleh si anak, mereka merasa kalau anak ini begitu disayangi oleh ibunya, untuk bebrapa saat Boruto dan Himawari kembali teringat ummi dirumah. Namun akhirnya Himawari berhasil meyakinkan si anak bahwa meraka bukanlah orang jahat seperti yang dipikirkan oleh si anak kemudian Himawari menggendong si anak dan berjalan menuju kantor polisi terdekat.

Sesampainya mereka bertiga dikantor polisi, Boruto melaporkan apa yang terjadi. Dan untung saja, ternyata sang ibu dari anak ini pernah melaporkan kehilangan anaknya yang tak lain adalah anak yang bersama Boruto dan Himawari saat ini. Sang polisi segera menghubungi sang ibu dari anak ini dan memintanya untuk datang ke kantor polisi ini. Setelah itu, yang bisa dilakukan oleh Boruto dan Himawari juga si anak tadi hanyalah menunggu. Untungnya si anak sudah tak lagi menangis dan sudah lebih tenang jadi bisa diakak ngobrol sampai sang ibu dari anak ini tiba.

"Adik kecil namanya siapa?" tanya Himawari lembut.

"Farid kak"

"Kenapa kok kamu bisa tersesat?" tanya Himawari lagi.

"Tadi sore kami sedang berbelanja dimall dekat sini, ummi bertemu dengan temannya. Dan karena saking lamanya ummi dan temannya ngobrol, akhirnya aku bermain sendiri deh karena kata ummi-ku tempat ini aman. Eh ... malahan aku sendiri yang hilang. Aku mencoba mencari-cari ummi tapi tidak ketemu. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan bersembunyi saja ditempat sepi lorong tempat sampah tadi, daripada ada yang menculikku"

"Apa ummi begitu sayang padamu Farid?" Boruto bertanya.

"Tentu saja sayang. Kalau tidak mungkin tadi ummi tidak ke kantor polisi ini untuk mencariku" nada bicara Farid sedikit bergetar.

"Kamu menyayangi ummi Farid?" tanya Himawari lagi.

Terlihat sejenak air mata berkumpul dipelupuk mata Farid, "Fa-Farid sangat manyayangi ummi ... hiks ... Farid sayang ummi. Ummi adalah orang yang selalu ada untuk Farid. Selalu mencintai Farid. Hiks ... ummi yang telah menasehati agar tidak mau mengikuti ajakan orang tak dikenal. Nasehat-nasehatnya bagaikan harta berharga bagiku ... hiks ... hiks ..." Farid tidak bisa bicara lagi karena ia kembali menangis,dan Himawari kembali mencoba untuk menenangkanya.

Suara langkah kali berlari terdengar mendekati kantor polisis ini dan seorang wanita pun tampak dipintu depan kantor, "Assalamu'alaikum. Dimana anak saya pak? Dima-" kata-kata wanita itu terhenti saat melihat Boruto dan Himawari bersama Farid, namun dari wajahnya wanita itu tampak bahagia.

"Ummi!" pekik Farid.

"Farid!" pekik wanita itu yang ternyata adalah ibunya Farid.

Boruto dan Himawari hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat Farid dipeluk dan dibelai oleh ibunya. Entah mengapa rasanya begitu nyaman. Untuk beberapa saat Boruto dan Himawari teringat ummi.

Ibu Farid menatap Boruto dan Himawari, "Apa kalian yang menemukan Farid?" tanyanya dengan linangan air mata dipipinya.

Boruto dan Himawari tersenyum, "Iya benar"

"Terimakasih anak muda" ucap ibu Farid bahagia.

"Sama-sama" Boruto dan Himawari tersenyum.

Ibu Farid dan Farid berterimakasih kepada pentugas polisi yang ada disitu juga, lalu ibu Farid menggandeng Farid untuk berjalan pulang berdampingan. Mereka mengcapkan salam dan dijawab oleh semua yang ada dikantor polisi. Akhirnya mereka keluar dari kantor polisi ini. Boruto dan Himawari masih menatap kepergian ibu dan anak itu

Farid menoleh kebelakang, "Dadah kakak!" dia melambaikan tangannya pada Boruto dan Himawari.

"Daah!" Boruto dan Himawari balas melambaikan tangannya pada Farid.

Akhirnya Farid dan ibunya telah menghilang dari pandangan Boruto dan Himawari. Boruto dan Himawari berpamitan dari kantor polisi untuk segera menuju masjid.

Dalam perjalanan menuju masjid mereka berdua sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatak kata pun. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing. Tapi yang ada dilamunan mereka hanyalah satu, kekhawatiran pada sang ibu dirumah karena sang ayah yang seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Boruto dan Himawari telah sampai dimasjid. Mereka segera melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki lalu masuk kedalam. Namun ketika mereka akan masuk keruang wudhu, mereka melihat seseorang didalam masjid dan duduk sendirian. Boruto dan Himawari sejenak saling pandang, hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menemui orang itu. Tapi mereka tak perlu takut untuk menemui orang itu. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, orang itu sepertiseorang ustadz.

"Assalamu'alaikum" salam Boruto dan Himawari bersamaan.

"Wa'alaikumsalam" jawab orang itu sambil membalikkan badan.

"Apa anda seorang ustadz?" tanya Boruto.

"Iya benar, ada apa ya?" balas ustadz tadi.

Sejenak Boruto dan Himawari kembali saling pandang lalu kembali menatap sang ustadz, "Engg ... apa boleh kami bertanya?" tanya Himawari.

"Tentu saja boleh. Ayo sini duduk"

Boruto dan Himawari pun duduk berdampingan menghadap sang ustadz. Mereka memulai perbincangan. Ternyata ustadz itu bernama Ramadhan. Boruto dan Himawari mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kepada ustadz Ramadhan. Dan sepertinya, ustadz Ramadhan sangat memahami masalah yangs sedang dihadapi oleh Boruto dan Himawari dari berbagai pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan.

"Sepertinya ... masalah yang dihadapi dek Boruto dan dek Himawari ini, hampir sama dengan yang saya alami dulu"

"Sama?" tanya Boruto dan Himawari bersamaan dengan alis mengerut.

"Iya sama. Beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika saya masih tinggal di Palembang, Indonesia. Masalah yang sama yaitu tentang ummi. Saya dulu pernah dikirim untuk menjadi anak yang lebih baik oleh abuya atau ayah saya. Akhirnya, abunya mengirim saya ke sebuah pesantren. Dan saat dalam masa pesantren, ada hal yang sama yang saya alami seperti kalian, yaitu dipukul oleh pak ustadz kepala pesantren karena menganggap saya berbohong padahal saya jujur, persis seperti saat ummi kalian memukul kalian dulu"

"..." Boruto dan Himwari hanya tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian itu.

"Namun ketika saya beranjak dewasa, mimpi saya yang sebenarnya kembali ingin saya wujudkan. Mimpi saya adalah untuk mejadi seorang aktor laga dan menjadi artis terkenal. Akhirnya, saya dan beberapa teman saya merantau ke Jakarta karena disana akan ada casting untuk film laga, berhubung saya memang bisa beladiri. Tidak ada keluarga maupun kerabat di Jakarta akhirnya saya dan dua teman saya menginap disebuah masjid untuk sambil menunggu jadwal untuk casting film laga dimulai. Namun, kejadian seperti dek Boruto dan dek Himawari terjadi pada saya"

"..." Boruto dan Himawari semakin antusias mendengarkan.

"Saya menelepon abuya untuk menanyakan kabar abuya dan ummi. Namun ketika saya menanyakan kabar ummi, abuya tak langsung menjawab malahan berjeda cukup lama. Dari situ saya mulai merasa khawatir pada keadaan ummi dirumah. Akhirnya keesokan harinya saya memutuskan pulang ke Palembang, padahal hari itu adalah saat casting film laga dimulai. Dan saat saya sampai dirumah, saya melihat ummi sedang sakit dan terbaring lemas diatas kasur" terlihat kilau cahaya pada mata ustadz Ramadhan.

"..." Boruto dan Himawari tak bergeming.

"Dari semua itu saya mengerti. Untuk apa saya mengejar yang jauh, jika ada surga yang sedang mengharapkan saya ada disampingnya"

"..." Boruto dan Himawari ikut meneteskan air mata mereka.

"Lalu ... apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?" tanya Himawari.

"Menurut saya ... kalian harus mengikuti kata hati kalian" ucap ustadz Ramadhan sambil tersenyum.

"Menuruti kata hati? ... baik, kami mengerti" ucap Boruto.

"Alhamdulillah jika kalian mengerti. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kalian malam-malam ke masjid?"

"Oh, itu ... kami baru saja selesai kuliah dan kami belum sempat sholat Isya pak Ustadz" jawab Himawari.

"Nah kebetulan, sekarang kalian sholat dan berdoalah kepada Allah agar kalian diberi petunjuk oleh-Nya tentang apa yang harus kalian lakukan" usul ustdaz Ramadhan.

"Hm, terimakasih" ucap Boruto dan Himawari bersamaan.

"Sama-sama. Baiklah saya pulang dulu, Assalamu'alaikum"

"Wa'alaikum salam"

Ustadz Ramadhan pun akhirnya meninggal kan Boruto dan Himawari didalam masjid.

"Ayo" ajak Boruto namun ekspersinya lebih sendu dari sebelumnya.

 **INTRO (** Boruto dan Himawari yang belum sholat Isya akhirnya memutuskan untuk sholat dahulu dimasjid ini. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat wudhu dengan wajah sedikit menampakkan kesenduan. Air untuk wudhu mulai keluar dari kran dan mereka pun memulai berwudhu. Mereka berwudhu dengan begitu tenang, bagian demi bagian tubuh mereka mulai dibasuh dengan perlahan. Gemericik air wudhu menjadi backsound selama Boruto dan Himawari berwudhu, sungguh suara yang sangat menenangkan perasaan berhubung hanya mereka saja yang ada di dalam masjid ini setelah ustadz Ramadhan pamit untuk pulang. Boruto dan Himawari telah selesai berwudhu, mereka pun segera masuk kedalam masjid. Boruto menjadi imam dan Himawari makmum. Mereka pun melaksanakan sholat dengan begitu khusyuk. Sebelum mereka pergi mereka sempat berdoa)

"Yaa Allah, tolong berilah selalu kesehatan kepada abi dan ummi dirumah. Berilah petunjuk pada kami apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang. Kami sungguh khawatir dapa ummi sekarang ini, Amiin" doa Boruto.

"Amiin" sahut Himawari lalu mencium tangan sang kakak. "kak" panggil Himawari.

"Apa?"

"Entah kenapa Hima ingin pulang" ekspresi Himawari telihat sedih.

"Kakak juga Hima. Rasanya, ada apa-apa dengan ummi dirumah"

"Kita pulang?" tanya Himawari memastikan.

Boruto bimbang. Kini mereka sudah ada ditempat mereka bisa menggapai cita-cita mereka, namun kini dihadapkan dengan situasi yang bertentangan. Namun, Hati Boruto telah luluh. Sekeras apapun mengejar cita-cita, hanya seorang ibu lah yang paling penting dari segala yang ia kejar.

"Ya, kita pulang" ujar Boruto mantap.

"Tapi ...kita belum punya tiket pesawat kak dan lagi kuliah kita Bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja. Soal tiket bisa kita booking sekarang. Dan kalau soal kuliah itu gampang nanti kita pikirkan. Yang penting kita tetap meminta izin" ucap Boruto

Lalu Boruto mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dan melalukan booking tiket pesawat dari Kairo ke Tokyo besok melalui situs booking online. Smartphone yang Boruto beli dengan hasil tabungannya sendiri, sungguh bermanfaat untuknya dikala situasi seperti ini. Boruto bersyukur, ia dan adiknya hidup di zaman modern, situs ini sungguh membantu dalan situasi seperti ini.

"Sudah, ayo pulang" ajak Boruto setelah selesai memesan tiket.

Lalu Boruto dan Himawari berdiri lalu memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke tempat kost untuk persiapan pulang ke rumah mereka di Tokyo.

 **Teringat saat ku kecil** (Boruto dan Himawari membuka pintu kost dan masuk kedalamnya. Sesaat mereka berdua saling pandang dengan tatapan lesu dan sedikit sendu, lalu mereka berdua masuk kekamar masing-masing untuk berkemas)

 **Dibelai, ditimang, disayang** (Himawari meletakkan sebebuah koper diatas kasur lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil semua pakaiannya)

 **Kau ibu panutan hidupku** (Himawari meletakkan semua pakaiannya diatas kasur lalu mulai memasukkannya satu per satu ke dalam koper dengan rapih)

 **Betapa ku sayang padamu** (Setelah Himawari selesai dengan kegiatan berkemasnya, ia terduduk disamping ranjang sambil mengingat perkataan-perkataan dan nasehat sang ibu. Sampai sesekali Himawari menangis terisak pelan saat mengenang kebersamaannya dengan sang ibu)

 **Senyummu cahaya hidupku** (Boruto membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil semua pakaianya yang ada didalam lemari)

 **Tangismu adalah dukaku** (Pakaian-pakaian Boruto di masukkan semua kedalam koper)

 **Dibelai, ditimang, disayang** (Setelah Boruto selesai, ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur sambil bernostalgia. Boruto mengingat segala kejadian paling bermakna bersama sang ibu. Boruto pun tersenyum sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya, karena pada tempat itu sang ibu memberikan hadiah cinta paling tak terlupakan dalam hidupnya walau itu sebuah pukulan. Boruto meneteskan air matanya dan sedikit terisak saat mengingat hal itu)

 **Betapa ku sayang padamu** (Boruto dan Himawari langsung memejamkan mata mereka untuk segera berlalu ke alam mimpi, karena mereka harus berangkat pagi ke bandara)

 **SubhanAllaah al adzim** (Matahari telah merangkak naik ke atas langit. Malam telah berganti dengan pagi yang cerah. Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Boruto dan Himawari untuk pulang kerumah di Jepang. Boruto dan Himawari keluar dari kamar dengan keadaan rapih. Mereka bertemu dengan ibu pemilik kost dan mereka berpamitan untuk pulang)

 **Ridhomu adalah bahagiaku** (Boruto dan Himawari berpelukan dengan ibu pemilik kost, lalu keluar dari tempat kost dan berjalan ke tepi jalan untuk menunggu taksi)

 **SubhanAllaah al adzim** (Boruto dan Himawari memberhentikan sebuah taksi. Setelah taksi berhenti dihadapan mereka, Boruto dan Himawari memasukkan semua barang bawaan mereka kedalam bagasi dan mereka pun masuk kedalam taksi kemudian mereka berangkat menuju bandara)

 **Murkamu adalah deritaku** (Selama perjalanan menuju bandara, Boruto dan Himawari hanya terdiam dalam hening. Pikiran mereka hanya tertuju pada satu titik, yaitu ummi)

 **INTRO** (Boruto dan Himawari sampai di Bandara Internasional Kairo. Mereka turun dari taksi lalu membawa barang bawaan mereka dari bagasi taksi, setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan masuk kedalam bandara. Mereka mulai mengurus segala keperluan yang perlu diurus. Untungnya mereka datang tepat waktu, pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi untuk berangkat menuju Tokyo siap untuk berangkat. Boruto dan Himawari langsung bergegas masuk kedalam pesawat lalu mereka duduk bersebelahan dekat jendela pesawat. Tak lama kemudian, pesawat pun lepas landas, berangkat menuju Tokyo)

 **Subhanallaah al adzim** (Pesawat Boruto dan Himawari telah sampai dan mendarat di Bandara Internasional Tokyo)

 **Ridhomu adalah bahagiaku** (Boruto dan Himawari bangkit dari posisi duduk mereka lalu berjalan keluar dari pesawat dan mengambil barang-barang bawaan mereka)

 **Subhanallaah al adzim** (Boruto dan Himawari berjalan berdampingan sambil menarik koper mereka keluar dari bandara menuju tepi jalan untuk mencari taksi)

 **Murkamu adalah deritaku** (Boruto dan Himawari sampai diluar bandara dan langsung menemukan taksi yang sedang berhenti. Boruto memasukkan semua barang bawaan mereka kedalam bagasi, sedangkan Himawari masuk duluan. Setelah Boruto selasai, ia masuk kedalam taksi dan mereka berdua pun berangkat menuju rumah)

 **Yaa Allah, ku hormatinya** (Selama perjalanan menuju rumah, entah mengapa hati Boruto dan Himawari terasa begitu resah dan gelisah. Raut wajah keduanya seketika berubah menjadi kekhawatiran)

 **She is my mother** (Sementara itu dirumah, Naruto sedang mengangkat Hinata dari ranjang ke kursi roda. Hinata bersikeras untuk keruang tamu entah apa maksudnya namun Naruto memenuhi keinginan sang istri)

 **Penghuni surga** (Naruto mendorong kursi roda Hinata sampai diruang tamu. Setelah itu, Naruto mengambil sebuah jilbab dan dipakaikan pada Hinata)

 **Ya Rahman, kuatkan aku** (Taksi yang ditumpangi oleh Boruto dan Himawari pun kini telah sampai didepan rumah)

 **Berbakti kepadanya** (Boruto dan Himawari membuka pintu lalu turun dari taksi sambil membawa barang bawaan mereka dan berjalan sampai ke pintu depan)

 **She is my mother** (Boruto dan Himawari saling pandang sejenak didepan pintu sebelum mengetuk pintu dan setelah mereka merasa mantap, Boruto mengetuk pintu)

*Tok tok tok*

"Assalamu'alaikum!" ucap Boruto dan Himawari bersamaan.

"Wa'alaikumsalam!" jawab sang ayah didalam rumah.

 **Subhanallaah al adzim** (*CKLEK* Pintu dibuka dan saat itu juga, Boruto dan Himawari melihat sang ibu yang tampak cantik sedang terduduk kaku di kursi roda dengan balutan jilbab putih keunguan menutup kepalanya, menyembunyikan surai rambut indigo-nya yang indah kini telah rontok seutuhnya tiada tersisa)

 **Ridhomu adalah bahagiaku** (Setelah melihat kondisi sang ibu yang terlihat begitu memilukan bagi mereka, seketika itu juga tubuh Boruto dan Himawari melemas dalam sekejap hingga tanpa sadar mereka menjatuhkan semua barang bawaan mereka)

 **Subhanallaah al adzim** (Boruto dan Himawari berjalan gontai mendekati Hinata sang ibu dengan air mata yang telah berkumpul penuh dipelupuk mata mereka yang siap mengalir dengan derasnya. Hinata yang melihat putra dan putri yang kembali dan kini ada dihadapannya, langsung tersenyum haru dengan mata yang telah berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang bergetar seakan ingin menyambut mereka)

 **Murkamu adalah deritaku** (Boruto dan Himawari yang telah berdiri tepat dihadapan sang ibu, langsung memeluk sang ibu sambil menangis tersengguk-sengguk sampai akhirnya Boruto dan Himawari pun merosot untuk memeluk kaki dan mencium telapak kaki sang ibu. Hinata hanya bisa membelai putra dan putrinya dengan cairan bening telah mengalir membasahi pipinya namun wajahnya masih menampilkan senyuman penuh kebahagiaan meski masih diiringi isakan tangis. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum walau air matanya menghiasi pipinya)

"Syukurlah, kalian bisa pulang dengan selamat" kata Naruto sambil menyeka air matanya lalu tersenyum bangga pada kedua anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Boruto dan Himawari mengambil barang-barang bawaan mereka yang mereka jatuhkan didepan pintu. Kini mereka semua berkumpul diruang tamu. Boruto duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto, sedangkan Himawari menarik kursi agak bisa duduk disamping kursi roda Hinata. Untuk beberapa saat, Boruto hanya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Perasaan Boruto sungguh campur aduk sekarang ini, mulai dari bahagia karena bisa pulang kerumah dan bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya lagi terutama bertemu sang ibu, sedih dengan keadaan sang ibu saat ini, marah karena telah meninggalkan keluarga untuk sesuatu yang jauh untuk dicapai, dan kecewa kepada sang ayah yang tidak berterusterang dengan keadaan sang ibu yang sebenarnya. Himawari yang duduk disamping sang ibu hanya bisa mengelus lembut telapak tangan sang ibu seakan tak ingin berpisah lagi, apalagi dengan kondisi sang ibu yang seperti ini. Keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka berlangsung cukup lama sampai detik demi detik dari jam dinding terdengar begitu jelas.

"Boruto" panggil Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"..." Boruto hanya menatap sang ayah tanpa sepatah kata pun, namun dari raut wajahnya tampak jelas sebuah ekspresi kekecewaan.

"Maafkan abi ya?" nada bicara Naruto terdengar seperti perasaan bersalah.

Boruto memejamkan matanya sejenak setelah mendegar permintaan maaf sang ayah, setelah itu ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu menghela nafas sejenak, "Aku jelas telah memaafkan abi, bahkan Himawari pun sudah memaafkan abi. Tapi kenapa? ... kenapa abi tidak berterusterang saja dengan keadaan ummi yang sebenarnya? ... kenapa abi tidak langsung menjawab saat aku menanyakan kabar ummi waktu itu? Itu benar-benar membuat kami sangat khawatir" Boruto kembali mengusap wajahnya, ia sedikit frustrasi.

Hinata yang mendengar penuturan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Boruto jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Karena memang dari awal yang ingin merahasiakan penyakitnya ini adalah dirinya sendiri. Hinata hanya tidak ingin kalau kedua anaknya yang sedang mengejar cita-cita menjadi khawatir dengan keadaannya. Tapi mungkin telah kehendak dari Allah untuk Boruto dan Himawari mengetahui semua ini agar bisa kembali pulang untuk menemui dirinya.

"Boruto ... Himawari ... Sebenarnya, abi tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir. Apalagi, ingin menyembunyikan penyakit ummi pada kalian. Tapi ..." Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu menatap Hinata disampingnya, " ... Ini semua permintaan ummi sendiri untuk menyembunyikan hal ini dari kalian" sambungnya dengan nada bergetar, lalu air mata kembali mengalir dipipi putih Hinata.

"...!" Boruto dan Himawari terkesiap bersamaan setelah mendengar kenyataan yang sebernarnya dari sang ayah.

"Tapi ... kenapa? Kenapa ummi harus menyembunyikan ini dari kami? Kami ini anak ummi yang berhak untuk mengetahui kondisi ummi. Kenapa?" tutur Himawari sambil mengusap pipi sang ibu yang basah walau hatinya juga terasa sakit setelah mendengar semua kenyataan ini.

"..." mendengar penuturan dari putrinya yang terdengar seperti sebuah kekecewaan, hati Hinata terasa begitu tertusuk yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Boruto ... Himawari ... Ummi melakukan ini agar ... agar ... agar kalian bisa meraih cita-cita kalian" ucapan Naruto langsung membuat Boruto dan Himawari kembali terkesiap, "Ummi tidak mau kalau harus menjadi beban kalian. Ummi ingin melihat kalian menjadi orang yang berhasil menggapai mimpi. Jadi, ummi tidak ingin mengganggu perjuangan kalian"

Boruto kembali terdiam dan menunduk. Boruto mencoba untuk mencerna setiap kata dan kalimat yang sang ayah tuturkan yang tak lain merupakan ungkapan hati dari sang ibu. Tapi, dipikir seperti apapun, cara sang ibu tetap salah. Seharusnya sang ibu tidak perlu melakukan ini.

Boruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang ayah lekat-lekat, "Jadi ... sebenarnya sejak awal sebelum kami berangkat kuliah ke Mesir, apakah ummi benar-benar meridhoi kami atau tidak?"

Naruto tak langsung menjawab, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "Sebenarnya ummi sangat meridhoi keputusan kalian untuk pergi kuliah di Mesir. Itu karena di Mesir kalian tidak hanya mendapat materi dalam mata perkuliahan saja, tapi juga kalian disana akan mendapatkan ilmu agama juga. Justru, karena ummi sangat meridhoi kalian, sehingga ummi tidak ingin mengecewakan kalian hanya dengan kabar penyakit yang ummi derita ini"

Raut wajah Boruto sedikit menampakkan senyuman namun air mata kembali mengalir, "Untuk apa?" ucapnya lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Boruto menatap sang ibu lalu berjalan perlahan kearahnya. Setelah Boruto tepat dihadapan sang ibu, Boruto berlurut lalu meraih tangan kanan Hinata dan menciumnya, kemudian safir Boruto menatap lavender sang ibu begitu lekat, "Untuk apa kami mengejar sesuatu yang jauh? tapi kami kehilangan surga kami yang begitu dekat yang ada didalam rumah kami sendiri" ucap Boruto lalu bangkit dari posisi berlututnya lalu dipeluklah sang ibu dari depan dan mencium pipi kiri Hinata.

Himawari tersenyum sejenak lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan kebelakang kursi roda Hinata. Himawari telah berada dibelakang kursi roda sang ibu, "Dan jika abi dan ummi bertanya bagaimana kuliah kami?, padahal ini bukan hari libur. Kalian tenang saja, kami sudah meminta izin untuk untuk pulang dengan alasan keperluan keluarga. Kami kira akan sulit untuk mendapatkan izinnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Kami langsung mendapat izin itu dalam sekejap. Mungkin Allah sudah menghendaki demikian, dan mungkin juga karena doa kami yang terkabul yaitu ..." Himawari menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu sedetik kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Hinata dan meletakkan dagunya pada pundak kanan Hinata, " ... Kami berdoa kepada Allah dan meminta izin kepada-Nya untuk ... agar kami bisa memeluk surga-Nya. Memeluk surga-Nya yang paling dekat dengan kami. Dan surga itu adalah ... ummi" sambungnya dengan nada bergetar sambil menahan isakan tangis, lalu Himawari mendaratkan ciuman pada pipi kanan Hinata.

Mendapat perlakuan yang sangat istimewa dari kedua putra dan putrinya, lavender Hinata kembali berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya cairan kembali mengalir menuruni pipinya. Hinata sungguh bersyukur telah memiliki anak-anak yang berbakti padanya, anak-anak yang begitu menyayanginya. Boruto maraih tangan kiri Hinata agar bisa merengkuh pinggangnya sehingga pelukannya semakin mengerat. Himawari pun sama, ia mengangkat tangan kanan Hinata agar bisa meyentuh dan membelai kepala dan wajahnya. Pelukan Boruto, Himawari dan Hinata kembali diiringi isakan tangis. Keinginan Boruto dan Himawari untuk memeluk surga-Nya telah terkabul. Hinata sungguh bahagia karena Allah telah memberikan dua malaikat yang begitu menyayangi dirinya.

'Yaa Allah. Terimakasih Engkau telah memberikan dua malaikat yang sangat menyayangi hamba dengan setulus hati. Alhamdulillahi Rabbil `aalamin' batin Hinata bersyukur.

'Yaa Allah. Terimakasih Engkau telah mengizinkan kami untuk memeluk surga-Mu. Surga yang penuh kasih sayang untuk kami ... ummi. Alhamdulillahi Rabbil `aalamin' batin Boruto dan Himawari bersamaan bersyukur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa bulan telah Boruto dan Himawari lewati bersama dirumah mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk menghentikan kuliah mereka sementara dan menghabiskan waktu bersama ummi. Bahkan bila harus Drop Out pun tak masalah bagi mereka, karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah membahagiakan surga mereka. Rasa cinta mereka kepada ummi mereka kini jauh lebih besar daripada ambisi mereka untuk menggapai cita-cita. Karena kini Boruto dan Himawari berpikir, cita-cita bisa diraih kapan saja karena kesempatan yang masih banyak, sedangkan membahagiakan ummi hanya bisa dilakukan selama ia masih hidup. Orang-orang pasti berpikir kalau tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Boruto dan Himawari sungguh sebuah tindakan yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, tapi Boruto dan Himawari tidak perlu mempedulikan omongan mereka. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah mendampingi ummi sampai Allah telah menentukan takdir-Nya untuk ummi, apakah ummi ditakdirkan untuk sembuh atau ditakdirkan untuk meninggalkan Boruto dan Himawari selamanya sekalipun. Boruto dan Himawari telah pasrah, yang penting mereka akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk ummi.

Keseharian Boruto dan Himawari dirumah adalah mengurus Hinata dari mulai makan, mandi dan sebagainya. Naruto terus berjuang keras dalam pekerjaannya untuk terus bisa menghidupi keluarganya, tapi ia sedikit lega karena ada anak-anaknya yang mengurus Hinata dirumah sehingga konsentrasinya dapat terfokus maksimal. Dirumah yang bertugas memasak adalah Himawari, Hinata begitu bangga padanya karena ilmu memasak yang ia ajarkan pada putrinya sekarang berbuah manis kepada dirinya sendiri, hasil masakan Himawari sangat enak. Sedangkan Boruto bertugas melakukan yang berat-berat yaitu menggangkat sang ibu dari kursi roda ke ranjang maupun sebaliknya serta mengangkat sang ibu dari kursi roda ke toilet maupun sebaliknya. Namun yang membuat Hinata bertambah senang adalah, Boruto dan Himawari tidak pernah mengeluh sedikit pun selama mereka mengurusnya, bahkan Boruto dan Himawari selalu menunjukkan senyuman tulus untuknya setiap saat bahkan saat mereka berdua melihat ibu mereka sedang menjalani kemo terapi dirumah sakit.

Setiap sore ketika Naruto sudah pulang, mereka semua selalu melaksanakan sholat Maghrib dan Isya berjama'ah dirumah. Himawari dengan sabar membasuhkan air wudhu kesetiap bagian tubuh sang ibu, namun ada bagian dari tubuh sang ibu yang membuat Himawari merinding yaitu ubun-ubun karena ubun-ubun Hinata telah bersih dari rambut karena efek dari terapi yang menyakitkan, tapi Himawari sekuat tenaga untuk tak gentar. Setelah selesai me-wudhu-kan sang ibu, Himawari dengan hati-hati dan sabar memakaikan mukena pada Hinata. Setelah pekerjaan Himawari selesai, Boruto mengangkat Hinata dari ranjang kamarnya ke kursi roda yang sudah ditahan oleh Himawari dibelakangnya agar kursi roda tersebut tidak bergerak mundur ketika Boruto hendak mendudukkan sang ibu. Setelah semua siap, Boruto dan Himawari bersama-sama mendorong kursi roda Hinata ke ruang mushola mini dirumah mereka. Naruto menjadi imam dan Boruto dibelakangnya, Himawari dan Hinata dibelakang Boruto, mereka bertiga menjadi makmum. Meski Hinata telah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berjalan, kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara, tapi ia masih mempunyai akal untuk terus beribadah meski itu berdoa dalam hati maupun dengan hanya gerakan mata saja sekalipun. Boruto dan Himawari begitu kagum dengan ketabahan sang ibu dalam menghadapi cobaan ini, mereka semakin bertekad untuk terus menjaga dan mengurus sang ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu sore menjelang waktu sholat Maghrib, Hinata akan mandi dan Naruto telah pulang. Boruto dan Himawari mendorong kursi roda Hinata menuju kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi dibuka oleh Himawari dan ia mengambil sebuah kursi khusus untuk sang ibu mandi. Kursi siap, sekarang giliran Boruto mengangkat sang ibu dari kursi rodanya ke kursi yang berada didalam kamar mandi. Himawari perlahan-lahan melepaskan pakaian sang ibu. Setelah semua pakaian Hinata telah dipelaskan, Himawari mulai mengguyurkan air dari gayung perlahan membasahi tubuh Hinata mulai dari ujung kepala yang telah tak bersurai lalu bergerak ke badan. Himawari mengambil sebatang sabun dan mulai menggosok tubuh sang ibu. Himawari terus menggosok pelan sabun itu pada kulit putih Hinata. Boruto meminta sabun itu dari Himawari lalu Himawari memberikannya pada sang kakak, lalu ia sendiri kembali mengguyurkan air pada tubuh sang ibu lagi untuk menghilangkan sabun. Ini adalah bagian dari seorang ibu yang paling sakral dan yang paling seorang anak sukai, telapak kaki ibu. Boruto perlahan menggosokkan sabun ditangannya pada telapak kaki Hinata. Setelah itu Boruto membersihkan sabun dengan mengguyurkan air dari ember disebelahnya menggunakan gayung. Selama Boruto dan Himawari memandikan Hinata, mereka sekuat tenaga menggigit bibir bawah mereka agar tidak menangis apalagi sampai terisak. Namun, sekuat apapun mereka menahan tangis, Hinata dapat mengetahuinya. Dan pada akhirnya air mata mereka pun pecah tapi terus berusaha untuk tidak terisak bahkan tetap berusaha untuk selalu tersenyum.

Setelah memandikan sang ibu, Himawari segera mengeringkannya dengan handuk. Setelah Hinata kering dari air, Boruto kembali mengangkat Hinata kembali pada kursi rodanya yang sudah ditahan Himawari. Kerjasama Boruto dan Himawari sangat kompak dan itu membuat Hinata bertambah senang. Himawari membawa sang ibu ke kamar ibunya untuk dipakaikan pakaian. Setelah itu mereka semua berwudhu untuk sholat Maghrib berjama'ah. Seperti biasa, Himawari me-wudhu-kan Hinata lalu memakaikannya mukena lalu menuju mushola rumah untuk melaksanakan sholat Maghrib. Setelah usai sholat, Boruto mendorong sang ibu kembali ke kamarnya karena sang ibu merasa sedikit kelelahan. Naruto sengaja membiarkan istrinya itu bersama anak-anak dulu jadi ia beristirahat diruang tamu sambil menunggu waktu sholat Isya. Boruto dan Himawari serta Hinata sampai dikamar Hinata, lalu Boruto kembali mengangkat sang ibu ke ranjang dibantu Himawari yang memegang kaki Hinata karena Boruto sudah mulai kelelahan. Boruto dan Himawari berhasil membaringkan sang ibu diranjangnya. Misi hari ini selesai sehingga mereka bisa beristirahat. Namun sebelum Boruto dan Himawari hendak beranjak pergi dari kamar Hinata, Hinata memanggil mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk ikut berbaring bersama. Boruto dan Himawari yang mengetahui hal itu dari gerakan telapak tangan sang ibu. Akhirnya mereka pun menuruti permintaan sang ibu dan ikut berbaring bersamanya, Boruto berbaring disebelah kiri Hinata sedangkan Himawari disebelah kanan Hinata.

"Ummi ingin Hima dan kak Boruto menemani ummi disini sebentar?" tanya Himawari dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lenyap dari bibirnya.

'Iya nak' batin Hinata dengan gestur mengangguk walau untuk mengangguk saja sulit tapi ia masih bisa melakukannya.

"Hehehehe, tapi ummi jangan sampai ketiduran. Ingat, kita belum sholat Isya" sahut Boruto sambil nyengir.

'hihihi iya iya' batin Hinata dan ia sekuat tenaga untuk menampilkan senyuman.

Boruto dan Himawari mulai merapatkan jarak mereka dengan sang ibu. Sampai akhirnya tidak ada lagi celah diantara mereka bertiga. Boruto dan Himawari mulai melingkarkan tangan mereka ke pinggang Hinata, mereka memeluk sang ibu.

"Ummi ingat tidak? Saat Hima akan memakai jilbab sendiri waktu kecil, lalu akhirnya dibantu ummi karena sedari tadi Hima tidak bisa?"

'Tentu ummi ingat sayang'

"Ummi tau? Hima merasa bangga dan senang sekali saat bisa berjilbab untuk pertama kalinya. Itu semua berkat ummi yang selalu mengajari Hima untuk selalu menjadi wanita sholeha"

'Begitu ya? Alhamdulillah' Hinata berusaha untuk bisa tersenyum.

"Oh ya ummi, ummi ingat tidak? waktu ummi memukul kami dengan spatula karena kami disangka berbohong kepada ummi? Lalu ummi sadar kalau kami benar setelah ummi menelpon Pak guru Konohamaru, lalu ummi memberikan spatula ummi tadi kepada kami dan menyuruh kami untuk memukul ummi dengan sekeras-kerasnya menggunakan spatula tadi. Tapi, pada akhirnya kami tidak sanggup untuk memukul ummi dan malah kami melempar spatula itu jauh-jauh lalu kami langsung memeluk ummi erat-erat sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ummi ingat kan?" tanya Boruto lalu bibir bawah digigit, walau air mata telah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya.

'Tentu saja sayang. Tentu saja ummi sangat mengingat kejadian itu. Kerena itu adalah kejadian yang paling ummi tak bisa lupakan sayang. Peristiwa dimana ummi benar-benar merasa seperti ibu yang paling berdosa' wajah Hinata berubah menjadi sendu saat mengingat peristiwa yang dimaksud Boruto.

"Kami tahu kok ummi. Ummi melakukan itu karena sangat sayang pada kami. Karena ummi tidak ingin agar kami menjadi anak yang bandel. Karena ummi sudah mengajari kami banyal hal, namun ummi kira kami telah melanggar apa yang ummi ajarkan sehingga ummi merasa telah gagal. Jadi, ummi bermaksud untuk meluruskan kami walau sebenarnya kami memang sudah lurus. Tapi kami rasa, emosi ummi sudah benar-benar tak tertahankan lagi, jadinya ya yaa ... seperti waktu itu" air matapun akhirnya pecah dari mata Boruto.

'Alhamdulillah kalau kalian mengerti, setidaknya rasa bersalah ummi pada kalian sedikit berkurang walaupun masih terasa besar'

"Ummi memang ibu terbaik bagi Hima dan kakak. Terimakasih ummi"

"Ummi memang pahlawan kami dari kecil sampai sekarang. Terimakasih ummi"

Setelah Boruto dan Himawari mengucapkan ucapan teimakasih tadi pada sang ibu, perlahan wajah mereka mendekat pada wajah Hinata. Bibir mereka semakin mendekat pada pipi Hinata. Dan akhirnya *cup* Boruto mencium pipi kiri Hinata sedangkan Himawari mencium pipi kanan Hinata, sebuah kecupan penuh cinta Boruto dan Himawari berikan pada Hinata, sang ummi tercinta.

"Kami sayang dan cinta ummi" bisik Boruto dan Himawari bersamaan tepat ditelinga Hinata.

'Ummi juga sayang dan cinta kalian, wahai malaikat-malaikat kecil ku'

Wajah Hinata seketika merona. Rona bahagia walau lavendernya berkaca-kaca. Hinata sangat menikmati kebersamaannya bersama kedua malaikatnya yang telah ia kandung, ia lahirkan, ia timang, ia belai, ia besarkan, ia didik, dan ia sekolahkan hingga setinggi-tingginya dan kini mereka telah menjadi pria dan wanita yang matang. Hinata ingin sekali seperti ini terus, tapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak boleh egois. Boruto dan Himawari masih harus menyelesaikan pendidikan sarjananya walau mereka bersikeras untuk tetap dirumah dan merawat dirinya. Tapi Hinata berharap agar Boruto dan Himawari dapat menggapai cita-citanya.

'Yaa Allah, ada apa ini?!' batin Hinata yang merasa dirinya ada yang tidak beres.

'Lho? ini ummi kenapa?' batin Boruto heran.

'Ini? Ummi kenapa ya?' batin Himawari juga heran

Boruto dan Himawari yang masih dalam posisi memeluk sang ibu, merasakan ada ada hal tidak beres dengan sang ibu. Entah mengapa, Boruto dan Himawari merasa kalau tubuh sang ibu seperti bergetar atau gemetar. Seketika perasaan Boruto dan Himawari menjadi dingin dan khawatir.

"Ummi? Ummi kena-" kata Boruto terpustus setelah matanya membelalak melihat sang ibu sedang mengalami kejang-kejang yang langsung membuat dirinya dan sang adik panik.

"Ummi?! UMMI KENAPA?!" Himawari memekik histeris ketika melihat pupil sang ibu menghilang dan menyisakan mata yang putih polos.

"Hoeekk! Hoeeekkk!" Hinata muntah-muntah hingga mengotori baju, kasur, dan pakaian Himawari dan Boruto.

"UMMI!" Himawari semakin panik dan histeris ketika Hinata muntah-muntah, tangisnya pun pecah sejadi-jadinya.

"ABI! ABI!" Panggil Boruto berterikak.

Naruto yang mendengar keributan didalam kamarnya, kamar dimana Hinata, Boruto dan Himawari berada, langsung berlari. Dan saat Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sang istri kejang-kejang dengan tubuh yang kotor dengan bekas muntahan.

"Masya Allah! Boruto ada apa ini?!" tanya Naruto panik.

"Aku tidak tau abi" Boruto semakin panik.

"Kalian tetap disini menemani bersama ummi! Abi akan memanggil ambulans" Naruto langsung bergegas menelepon ambulans.

Boruto dan Himawari semakin tak bisa berpikir jernih melihat keadaan sang ibu yang mengenaskan seperti ini. Boruto dan Himawari seperti merasakan sang ibu sedang dalam sakaratul maut. Tapi mereka berdua menepis segala pikiran itu.

"UMMI!" pekik Boruto dan Himawari menangis histeris sejadi-jadinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambulans yang membawa keluaga Uzumaki ini telah sampai dirumah sakit. Para perawat langsung melarikan Hinata yang sudah sedikit tenang karena pertolongan pertama menuju ruang ICU. Selama perjalanan mengantar sang ibu dari rumah, masuk ambulans, keluar dari ambulans dan berjalan mendampingi disamping sang ibu yang terbaring lemah, Boruto terus berdzikir dan memohon keselamatan sang ibu kepada Allah. Mereka sampai diruang ICU, namun seorang perawat melarang mereka untuk ikut masuk kedalam.

"Maaf Pak, selain dokter dan perawat tidak boleh masuk"

"Baiklah, kami mengerti" balas Naruto.

Setelah Naruto membalas ucapan perawat tadi, perawat tadi langusng masuk keruang ICU, menyisakan Naruto, Boruto dan Himawari yang sedang dalam kekhawatiran. Naruto duduk dengan Himawari berada disamping kirinya yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya kepada sang ayah, sedangkan Boruto mondar-mandir sambil terus mengusap-usap wajahnya. Boruto sadar, mungkin ini penyebab dari kenapa ummi ingin kekamar lebih dulu sebelum sholat Isya selesai. Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya, ternyata sang ayah menelpon paman Neji dan kakek Hiashi. Setelah sang ayah selesai menelpon, ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya kembali pada tempatnya disakunya lalu kembali menenangkan Himawari. Boruto tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, akhirnya memilih untuk duduk disamping kanan sang ayah dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri sebisa mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu lama panik yang tak ada artinya.

"Naruto?"

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Naruto menoleh kearah suara panggilan. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menghampiri mereka bertiga, "Lho? kenapa kalian ada disini? Didepan ruang-" kata-kata Sakura menggantung karena terkejut setelah melihat papan nama ruangan tersebut, "Ruang ICU?! Yaa Allah, ada apa dengan Hinata?!" sambungnya sedikit panik.

"Ummi tadi sore setelah kami semua melaksanakan sholat Maghrib, ummi kejang-kejang dan muntah-muntah bibi Sakura" jawab Himawari yang terdengar merintih.

"...!" Sakura terkejut. "Lalu? Keadaannya bagaimana?"

"Kami tidak tahu, tapi Hinata-chan baru saja masuk ke ruangan ICU ini, Sakura-chan" jawab Naruto sedikit tersendu.

"Sakura! Cepat bantu aku!" perintah seseorang dari belakang Sakura lalu orang itu masuk kedalam ruang ICU.

"Ba-baik! Tsunade-sama! ... Naruto, sepertinya aku juga akan mengurus Hinata. Aku masuk dulu" ucap Sakura lalu masuk ke ruang ICU bersama dokter Tsunade.

"Tolong ya, Sakura-chan" balas Naruto.

Keheningan kembali terjadi diantara mereka bertiga. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa saja sekarang. Memang apalagi yang bisa diperbuat?

"Naruto!"

Naruto kenal suara ini lalu menoleh kearah asal suara, "Kak Neji!" Naruto melihat Neji, Tenten, Reiji, Hanabi dan Hiashi berlari kearahnya.

Neji segera memeluk Naruto yang terlihat begitu rapuh saat ini, "Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?"

"Hinata baru saja masuk kak, kami tidak tahu. Tapi sudah ada doker yang masuk kok, termasuk Sakura-chan" jawab Naruto lesu dan tersendu.

"Yang sabar ya Naruto" ucap Tenten dan Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Kalian juga yang sabar ya. Aku yakin bibi Hinata adalah orang yang kuat" kata Reiji mencoba menenangkan kedua adik sepupunya sambil menyentuh pundak Boruto.

"Terimakasih kak" balas Boruto agak lemah, sedangkan Himawari hanya mengagguk.

Tak berselang lama kemudian, pintu ruang ICU terbuka. Dokter Tsunade keluar dari ruangan tersebut bersama beberapa perawat juga Sakura. Lalu Tsunade dan Sakura berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan yang lainnya yang ada disitu.

"Hiks ... Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Naruto sedikit terisak.

"Naruto ... sebelumnya kami minta maaf. Tapi sel kanker pada otak Hinata sudah semakin parah. Jadi, kami menyarankan untuk segera melakukan operasi sekarang"

Mendengar pernyataan dari dokter Tsunade, seketika itu juga Naruto kehilangan keseimbangannya dan akan terjatuh kalau saja tidak langsung ditangkap oleh Neji. Tidak hanya Naruto, Boruto dan Himawari pun merasakan hal serupa seolah telah kehilangan harapan.

"Operasi? Hiks ... hiks ...hiks ... Darimana aku bisa membayar biayanya" Naruto kini semakin rapuh.

"Lakukan saja operasinya" ucap Hiashi tiba-tiba.

Naruto menoleh pada sang ayah mertuanya dengan ekspresi terkejut, "Ta-tapi ayah"

"Sudahlah! Tidak apa-apa Naruto, Hinata itu putriku. Biar segala biaya ayah yang menanggungnya. Dokter Tsunade, mohon laksanakan opesarinya" pinta Hiashi mantap.

"Baiklah tuan Hiashi. Sakura, cepat kau hubungi Shizune untuk mempersiapkan ruang operasi dan beritahu beberapa perawat untuk membawa Hinata keruang operasi! limabelas menit lagi kita akan melaksanakan operasi kanker Hinata, cepat!"

"Baik Tsunade-sama!" Sakura langsung melaksanakan perintah dari sang guru dan meninggalkan Naruto dan semuanya.

Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap sendu ketika Hinata dibawa oleh para petugas menuju ruang operasi. Naruto dan yang lainnya kecuali Hiashi, pergi mengikuti Hinata keruang operasi sedangkan Hiashi pergi menuju bagian administrasi untuk melunasi biaya opersai putrinya. Hinata telah masuk kedalam ruang operasi dan seperti biasa, semua keluarga Naruto dilarang masuk. Lampu diatas ruang opersi menyala merah, tanda proses operasi sedang berlangsung. Naruto, Boruto, Himawari, Neji, Tenten, Reiji, Hanabi dan Hiashi yang baru saja datang dari bagian admisnistrasi, hanya bisa menunggu sampai proses operasi yang entah kapan akan berakhir. Boruto hanya bisa duduk bersandar pada kursi disepanjang koridor dengan tatapan kosong. Himawari hanya duduk disamping sang kakak dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang kakak. Naruto yang sedari tadi diam baru tersadar bahwa dia, Boruto dan Himawari belum sholat Isya karena segala kepanikan yang terjadi.

Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Boruto ... Himawari ... Ayo kita sholat Isya dulu. Sekalian kita berdoa untuk keselamatan ummi, agar operasinya berjalan dengan lancar" ajaknya pelan.

"Iya abi" jawab Boruto lemas dan Himawari hanya mengagguk pelan.

"Kak, titip pesan ya. Kami mau sholat Isya dulu" pinta Naruto.

"Iya, sudah sana. Nanti kami beritahu jika operasinya sudah selesai" balas Neji mengizinkan.

"Terimakasih kak. Ayo" balas lalu ajak Naruto pada kedua putra putrinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih duapuluh lima menit. Naruto, Boruto dan Himawari masih mencari-cari masjid disekitar rumah sakit. Setelah cukup lama mereka mencari masjid tapi tak ditemukan, namun setidaknya mereka menemukan sebuah mushola. Mereka langsung menghampiri mushola itu. Setelah mereka sampai, mereka melepaskan sandal dan mereka masuk keruang wudhu. Gemericik air wudhu yang keluar dari kran kembali menjadi backsound selama mereka berwudhu. Selesai berwudhu, mereka lekas masuk kedalam mushola. Naruto berdiri paling depan sebagai imam lalu Boruto dan Himawari dipaling belakang menjadi ma'mum. Sholat Isya mereka laksanakan dengan begitu khusyuk. Setelah mereka melaksanakan sholat, Boruto dan Himawari mencium tangan Naruto, kemudian Himawari mencium tangan Boruto. Setelah itu, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk berdoa.

"Yaa Allah, yaa tuhan kami. Kami memohon kepada-Mu, berikanlah kekuatan dan keselamatan pada istri hamba dan ummi dari kedua anak hamba. Janganlah Engkau panggil Hinata dulu untuk kembali kesisi-Mu. Tapi ... jika memang semua telah menjadi takdir-Mu, Insya Allah kami akan tabah. Maka ... kuatkan lah hati kami Yaa Allah. Rabbanaa aatinaa fid-dun-yaa hasanataw wa fil-aakhirati hasanataw wa qinaa adzaaban-naar. Amiin" tetesan air mata Naruto tak luput menghiasi wajahnya

"Amiin" sahut Boruto dan Himawari bersamaan sambil mengusap muka mereka dengan kedua telapak tangan mereka.

Setelah mereka berdoa, mereka bertiga menyempatkan diri untuk membaca Al-Qur'an sampai ada dari keluarganya yang menunggu diruang operasi datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Neji, Tenten, Reiji, Hanabi dan Hiashi masih setia menunggu berakhirnya proses operasi didepan ruang operasi. Mereka telah menunggu cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya lampu yang menyala merah diatas pintu ruang operasi dimatikan tanda proses operasi telah selesai.

"Lampunya ... mati" ujar Hanabi.

"Hanabi, cepat cari Naruto, Boruto dan Himawari!" perintah Neji.

"Iya kak"

Hanabi pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan segera berlari untuk mencari Naruto, Boruto dan Himawari. Hanabi telah keluar dari area rumah sakit, tapi ia tak melihat ada masjid disekitar rumah sakit ini. Hababi terus mencari Kakak ipar dan kedua keponakannya karena ia lupa tidak membawa ponselnya karena saking terburu-burunya setelah mendengar kabar kalau Hinata masuk rumah sakit. Hanabi masih berputar-putar disekitar area rumah sakit, hingga ia akhirnya melihat sebuah mushola kecil. Hanabi langsung berlari ke mushola itu dan ia melihat sang kakak ipar dan kedua keponakannya sedang membaca Al-Qur'an.

"Kak Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh kearah asal suara yang memanggilnya dan dilihatnya sang adik ipar dengan ekspresi lega tapi juga terlihat takut, Boruto dan Himawari pun menatap sang bibi. Lalu, Hanabi mengganggukan kepala. Naruto juga membalas dengan anggukan tanda paham dengan yang Hanabi maksud. Naruto menatap Boruto dan Himawari dan mengangguk pada mereka. Boruto dan Himawari pun balas mengangguk paham. Inilah saatnya mereka mengetahui takdir yang Allah telah berikan pada mereka.

"sodaqollahul adzim" ucap Naruto, Boruto dan Himawari lalu menutup Al-Qur'an itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto, Boruto, Himawari dan Hanabi berlari bersama dengan perasaan yang tercampur aduk, dari mulai lega karena operasi telah selesai dan khawatir dengan hasilnya sejalan dengan doa. Mereka berempat berbelok menuju ruang operasi dan mereka melihat Neji, Tenten, Reiji dan Hiashi yang sedang duduk-duduk lemas dengan ekspresi sendu. Melihat itu, perasaan Naruto, Boruto dan Himawari seketika langsung berkecamuk karena Hanabi pun belum mengetahui hasilnya, Hanabi disuruh Neji mencari dirinya, Boruto dan Himawari sebelum dokter Tsunade atau Sakura keluar dari ruangan operasi. Dengan memantapkan hati yang siap dengan segala takdir, Naruto, Boruto dan Himawari mulai mendekati keluarga mereka.

"Kak Neji ... bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bergetar.

"..." Neji tak menjawab, namun ia menatap Naruto, Boruto dan Himawari bergantian dengan tatapan sendu.

"Paman ... bagaimana?" safir Boruto sudah berkaca-kaca.

"..." sekali lagi Neji tak menjawab, namun ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan sedikit gontai kearah mereka bertiga.

"Paman?" mata Himawari pun kini sudah berkaca-kaca.

Neji tak menyahuti pertanyaan dari Naruto, Boruto maupun Himawari. Namun pada akhirnya Neji menyentuh pundak Naruto dan menepuk-nepuknya lalu gerakan yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh Naruto, Boruto maupun Himawari pun dilakukan oleh Neji, yaitu menggelengkan kepala. Seketika cairan bening dimata Naruto, Boruto dan Himawari pun pecah dan mengalir dipipi mereka bertiga.

"Tidak mungkin" rintih Naruto pelan dengan air mata telah berlinang.

"Ummi" rintih Boruto dan Himawari lemas sambil terisak.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap kedua putra putrinya lalu mereka bertiga pun saling berpelukan, membagi rasa sakit ini bersama. Naruto telah kehilangan istri lavendernya, sedangkan Boruto dan Himawari telah kehilangan surga mereka. Namun apa daya, takdir telah Allah tentukan. Meskipun kenyataan berbeda dari yang diharapkan, Naruto, Boruto dan Himawari tetap harus bersikap tabah dan merelakan kepergian Hinata untuk selamanya. Ternyata, kecupan hangat Boruto dan Himawari pada Hinata saat berada dikamar adalah kecupan terakhir mereka pada sang ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah pada hari ini tak secerah suasana hati yang sedang berduka. Keluarga, kerabat, dan sahabat turut berduka atas kepergian seseorang yang mereka kenal sebagai orang yang ramah dan rendah hati serta bersahabat unutk siapapun, Uzumaki Hinata. Boruto dan Himawari membelai subuah batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'Uzumaki Hinata binti Hyuuga Hiashi' padanya. Kini mereka telah sepenuhnya merelakan kepergian sang ibu, sampai tak ada air mata lagi yang keluar dari mata mereka. Merelakan kepergian sang surga yang telah melahirkan, menyusui, menimang, membelai, mencintai, mendidik, dan menyekolahkan mereka sampai sekarang ini. Lagipula tak ada gunanya menangis terlalu lama, itu hanya akan membebani sang ibu yang sudah tenang dialam sana.

Lama kelamaan, kerumunan berangsur-angsur meninggalkan lokasi pemakaman. Kini hanya tersisa keluarga besar Hyuuga saja yang masih dilokasi. Namun akhirnya keluarga Hyuuga pun telah meninggalkan pemakaman dan kini hanya menyisakan keluarga inti yang berduka. Hanya mereka bertiga saja, Naruto dan kedua putra dan putrinya, Boruto dan Himawari.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri kedua anaknya yang masih setia dihadapan batu nisan sang ibu, "Boruto ... Himawari ... Abi berjanji, akan terus menyayangi kalian dan melindungi kalian, hingga abi ikut menyusul ummi suatu hari nanti"

Boruto dan Himawari bangkit lalu menatap sang ayah, "Terimakasih abi" ucap mereka bersamaan lalu memeluk sang ayah.

"Baiklah sekarang ayo kita pulang" ajak Naruto.

Boruto dan Himawari melepakkan pelukannya, "Emm, abi. Maaf ... tapi, apa abi bisa mengizinkan kami untuk pergi sebentar ke danau?" pinta Boruto.

"Menenangkan diri?" tanya Naruto lalu Boruto dan Himawari mengangguk. "Baiklah, abi izinkan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah danau yang indah ini, kini Boruto dan Himawari berdiri diujung sebuah dermaga danau. Mereka hanya menatap kosong kedepan, mendengarkan riakan-riakan kecil dari air danau tersebut. Mendengarkan kicauan burung-burung kecil yang beterbangan kesana-kemari dengan senangnya. Uzumaki bersaudara ini benar-benar ingin menenangkan segala pikiran mereka bersama-sama.

"Kak"

"Hn"

"Apa ummi bangga pada kita?"

"Pasti Hima. Pasti"

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Tentu saja melanjutkan perjuangan kita untuk menggapai mimpi kita. Agar ummi tidak kecewa dengan segala pengorbannya untuk kita"

Himawari menatap langit, "Haah. Seperti apa ya rasanya menjadi seorang ummi ... dan menjadi surga bagi anak-anakku nanti?"

Boruto menatap sang adik, "Suatu hari nanti ... kamu pasti akan merasakannya Hima. Menjadi ummi yang akan disanyang oleh anak-anakmu. Dan menjadi surga yang akan dirindukan kasih sayangnya kelak nanti"

Air mata Himawari kembali mengalir. Boruto tersenyum lalu memeluk sang adik. Himawari tentu akan menjadi ummi dan akan menjadi surga bagi anak-anaknya kelak, maka ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatka ilmu yang banyak agar bisa ia bagikan kepada anak-anaknya kelak nanti. Kini yang harus Boruto dan Himawari lakukan sekarang adalah melanjutkan kuliah dan mendapatkan ilmu sebanyak-banyaknya. Kembali berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menggapi mimpi mereka agar apa yang telah ummi korbankan untuk mereka tidak sia-sia. Meski ummi telah tiada, tapi rasa cintanya masih melekat kuat dihati mereka, nasehatnya masih melekat kuat dipikiran mereka dan kasih sayangnya masih melekat kuat pada jiwa mereka.

Boruto dan Himawari saling menggenggam tangan, "Ummi, kami akan melanjutkan perjuangan kami untuk menggapai cita-cita kami, mohon ridhoilah kami ummi" ucap mereka bersamaan dengan tatapan mantap kedepan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Boruto POV**

Ibu bagiku adalah seseorang yang spektakuler dan luar biasa. Dari setiap kata-katanya yang merupakan doa, menjadikan ibu adalah senjata terampuh dalam mencapai segala cita-citaku.

 **Himawari POV**

Seorang ibu bagiku adalah seorang pahlawan bahkan sejak detik pertama saya lahir kedunia. Payung yang selalu melindungiku. Ksatria malam selalu melindungiku dari dinginnya malam.

 **Boruto & Himawari Double POV**

Arti seorang ibu bagi kami adalah surga dunia. Tempat sekaligus sosok yang begitu indah dan mempesona. Ibu adalah sosok paling berjasa sejak awal ia mengandung kami hingga kami kini telah menjadi manusia dewasa. Intinya, ibu adalah sosok terhebat dalam hidup kami. Kami mencintaimu ummi, ibuku tersayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SELESAI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

Arti Ibu bagi author adalah ... Seorang pahlawan seumur hidup yang takkan pernah tergantikan. Ibu adalah orang garda terdepan yang selalu memberikan dukungan dalam setiap langkah author. _Booster_ semangat dalam menempuh kerasnya kehidupan dan perjalanan dalam meraih cita-cita author. Dan gudangnya kasing sayang terbesar dalam hidup author.

Apa arti ibu bagi pembaca sekalian?

Sebelum author pamit, author meminta maaf kepada Usdadz Ahmad Al Habsyi karena author menggunakan salah satu tokoh dalam bukunya yaitu 'Ramadhan'. tapi tenang kok, Ustadz Ramadhan disini bukanlah mas Husein Al Atas yang main didalam film 'Ada Surga Dirumahmu' kok. Mohon maaf juga bila terdapat suatu kesalahan dalam cerita ini dan bila masih ada jelek, juga kalau ada kemiripan dengan filmnya dan alurnya terlalu cepat, apalagi feelnya yang gak kerasa.

Author undur diri, Wasalamu'alaikum.

Sebelum pembaca beranjak pergi, silakan tinggalkan kesan, pesan dan kritikan dari pembaca sekalian pada kotak review dibawah ini, terimakasih.


End file.
